Play with me
by jiminiekookie
Summary: Jimin and Jungkook play games online together, but they want to take this relationship to the next level.
1. Chapter 1

In some random game chat…

Jungkook: Catch him, don't let him escape!  
Jimin: I won't, I'm not stupid, don't keep telling me what to do!  
Jungkook: I just…  
Jimin: Here, done, I've killed him. It was pretty easy.  
Jimin: Do want to trade some items now?  
Jimin: Sell them?  
Jungkook: …  
Jimin: What's wrong?  
Jungkook: Nothing…I'm leaving.  
Jimin: No! Why? It's still early, you have hours left.  
Jungkook: I have better things to do…  
Jimin: ?  
Jimin: I get it, you're mad at me…  
Jungkook: Why would I be?

Jimin: I was a little harsh, sorry.  
Jungkook: hum… I really have to go.  
Jimin: Don't go, Jungkook ah~ Please stay with me.  
Jungkook: Stay with you? Why?  
Jimin: Yes, please, if you leave me I'll go crazy.  
Jungkook: You're over reacting…  
Jimin: I'm sick of this!  
Jungkook: Of what?  
Jimin: The only place I can "see" you is on this stupid game, I can't stand it anymore!  
Jungkook: You don't like this game? We can always find another one…  
Jimin: No, Jungkook is not about the game, it's about you… I've known you for more than two years now. Everyday we go online, we talk, we exchange pictures and we even talked on the phone a few times, but that's all there is. You know I dream about you every night, I think about you all the time and it hurts because I can't see you, the real you, I can't even…  
Jungkook: Even what?  
Jimin: Touch you…  
Jungkook: Do…do you want to touch me?  
Jimin: I do…I really do. Jungkook, when are we going to meet?  
Jungkook: I...I don't know…  
Jimin: You don't want to meet me?  
Jungkook: I do, but…  
Jimin: You're afraid of me; I shouldn't have told you that I want to touch you…  
Jungkook: No, that's not true… I actually… you know what? We should talk about something else.  
Jimin: What? No, now you got me curious, you actually what?  
Jungkook: I can't tell it's too embarrassing!  
Jimin: Aww, c'mon, there's no need to be embarrassed, Jungkook... it's me, haven't I told you everything about myself?  
Jungkook: Yes, but… aish!  
Jimin: You're so cute Jungkook.  
Jungkook: No, I'm not…  
Jungkook: I just… I actually wantyoutotouchme!  
Jimin: Oh, really?  
Jungkook: I know you're smirking right now, wipe that out of your face Jimin-shi!  
Jimin: Why so formal? And yes, I'm smirking, how could I not? I just receive great news.  
Jungkook: That doesn't change anything mister.  
Jimin: Are you playing hard to get?  
Jimin: C'mon, let's meet, Jungkook ah~  
Jungkook: Jimin ah…  
Jimin: Come play a game with me, you know you want it…  
Jungkook: Oh, that's not going to end well…  
Jimin: Do you want to play with me?  
Jimin: Jungkook?  
Jungkook: Yes…  
Jimin: Good…  
Jungkook: How do I play?  
Jimin: Are you alone?  
Jungkook: You know I am.  
Jimin: What are you wearing?  
Jungkook: Don't start with that… how boring…  
Jimin: Jungkook, do you wish me to touch you?  
Jungkook: …I do.  
Jimin: Where?  
Jungkook: I… I don't know…  
Jimin: Tell me where, how…  
Jimin: Help me here Jungkook.  
Jungkook: Jimin ah, I can't… it's not… the same. I can't just write it down, ugh I'm so embarrassed!  
Jimin: Do you want to touch me instead?  
Jungkook: I don't want to have internet sex with you!  
Jimin: Oh… okay…

Jungkook: Jimin?  
Jimin: Yes?  
Jungkook: I want to meet you.  
Jimin: Really? When? Where? How? This is so exciting!  
Jungkook: Wow, calm down. I don't have school tomorrow so… we can meet at the mall, by noon.  
Jimin: Perfect! I'll be there.  
Jungkook: Jimin?  
Jimin: Yes baby?  
Jungkook: I don't want you to think that something is going to happen… I mean, it's going to be the first time and, well you know.  
Jimin: Sure, don't worry about that, I'm just happy I finally going to see you personally and, I don't know just knowing I'll be looking at you makes happy.  
Jungkook: Me too.  
Jimin: I probably won't sleep tonight just thinking about tomorrow.  
Jungkook: Just don't be online all night; you'll loose your sight one day.  
Jimin: I won't.  
Jungkook: Well, now I really have to go. I'll call you tomorrow before we meet.  
Jimin: Ah, okay.  
Jungkook: Bye Jiminie, kisses.  
Jimin: Bye my kookie.


	2. Chapter 2

The day couldn't be hotter, but for Jungkook it was perfect, just the way he liked. Summer days made him happy and he could wear light clothes. He was waiting for Jimin for over an hour, not because the other was late, just because he couldn't stay home until the right time, he was really excited about meeting the other.

He had called Jimin about one hour before he left his house, to set the exact place where they were going to meet. Jungkook looked everywhere in the hope of catching a glimpse of Jimin's handsome figure. He knew the other was very good looking because of all the pictures the boy had sent him and they had even already talked about this before.

Jungkook stared at Jimin's pictures through the whole morning and the images of that perfect looking guy just couldn't leave his mind until that very moment, just five minutes to noon. He also kept thinking about what they were going to do, maybe eat, go see a movie, just walk around, and go to his home.

"Go to my home?" Jungkook blushed, he shouldn't bring Jimin to his house, God knows what would happen. They must always stay out in public, yes where there're a lot of people watching.

Suddenly Jungkook feels soft hands touch his face, covering his eyes, his heart skips a beat and begins speeding, he gets hot for no apparent reason.

"Guess who?" Smirks the other guy.

"Ji…Jimin?" Jungkook stutters, still having no sight.  
There's a pause for a moment and then he's seeing again, he turns around immediately to see Jimin with a large smile on his face.

"You're even better than all those pictures. Just now, you're breathtaking." Jungkook blushes, finding the same about Jimin, he's sure far better like that, right in front of him, but he didn't find the courage to say it.

"Hehe… " He laughs embarrassed. "How did you find me? I mean, how did you know it was me?" Jungkook questions.

"Well, you're quite unique; you have some…' attributes' that are undoubtedly yours." Jimin smirks; Jungkook's presence makes him say things he normally wouldn't.

"Oh…" Jungkook blushes even more.

"How long have you been here waiting?" Jimin asks.

"For some time, I wanted to arrive here really early." He says trying to avoid eye contact; Jimin surely is too close, almost on top of him, making him feel anxious.

"You're so cute." Jimin says struggling the will to pinch Jungkook's cheek. "We should find somewhere to stay." He ends already leading Jungkook, his hand barely touching the other's back.

"Oh, alright." Jungkook lets himself being guided, feeling a light tingle where Jimin's hand are.

They went to a coffee shop and sat in a very secluded area, on a comfy brown leather couch. Jimin made himself comfortable throwing his arms up to rest on the couch's back, right on top of Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook tensed at first, but the warm felling was sinking in and he like it.

The order was quite a feast since Jimin insisted he would pay for everything and told Jungkook to ask for anything he wanted. Jungkook just couldn't decide which cake he liked better, so they ended up ordering almost every one of them.

After a few hours chatting and eating a lot, the boys started to get more intimate with each other, touching while talking, asking pretty personal questions. Jungkook was feeling hotter by the minute; Jimin now was whispering every word into his ear, his arm that was previously on the back of the chair, now around his shoulders and sliding down his own arms and the other hand was creeping up his thigh very slowly sending shivers through his whole body.

Jimin put on his mind that he had to have Jungkook since the day the other showed him a picture of himself. He remembers he kept drooling all over it for a whole night and had countless dreams about him. Those luscious lips, fierce eyes that can also show innocence and every curve of his body made Jimin crazy for far too long.  
Ever since that day Jimin has been working a way to meet Jungkook and finally put an end to his boiling desire. He would ravish the other boy as soon as he had the chance to be alone with him, and right at this moment he was thinking of a way to get them in to a much more private place when he was interrupted by a very low moan.

Jimin haven't notice his hand going up so high up Jungkook's thigh, he stopped his movements and looked at the smaller one's face, he was biting on his lips and had a tensed expression but he could see a slight glint on his eyes.

'Oh my Jungkook do you want this as much as I want?' Jimin thought grinning like mad. He surely would suggest his place now; maybe they could watch a movie on his flat screen, eating popcorn and drinking cola, then something else later, yes it did seem like a great idea.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" The grin on Jimin's face couldn't grow any bigger when Jungkook was the one to make the suggestion.

"Sure." Oh his dreams were nothing compared to what he could do now, he would make this far better, just wait until he was alone with Jungkook…

Jungkook couldn't believe he had actually said that. He blamed that damn heat system on that shop for making him feel hot and dizzy that even his words didn't make sense anymore. But he couldn't take back either, so now they were on the way towards Jungkook's house in a very silent walk.

It's not like he didn't want to do something with Jimin, after all the other had always had a way to make him feel good, but wasn't him rushing things a little? Maybe Jimin wasn't even thinking about what he was definitely thinking right now.

Oh, but Jimin was thinking exactly that and he couldn't wait to get to have a one on one time with Jungkook, put all those things he's being wanting to do on practice. He sensed Jungkook somehow desired this as much as him though he looked apprehensive and lost on his own thoughts by now.

"We're here." Jungkook said stopping in front of a wooden gate and removing the keys out of his pockets. His hands were trembling so much making him drop the keys on the ground. "Oops." He laughed embarrassed and nervous, picking them up and giving the other quite a view. Jimin smirked widely at first then smile sweetly when the other looked back at him.

They were inside now; Jungkook dropped the keys on the side table removing his shoes, Jimin did the same and followed him to the next room.

"I'm sorry, this place is a mess. Please, have a seat; I'll bring something for us to drink." Jungkook smiled and went to the kitchen. Jimin took a place at the flower printed couch and sighed. The room smelled so good, exactly like Jungkook's perfume, he exhale closing his eyes and leaning more against the soft cushions.

"Here, I brought some water, I'm sorry I don't have anything else." Jimin opens his eyes seeing Jungkook holding him a glass of water, his cheeks slight pink. Jimin thinks he won't last long seeing Jungkook looking so cute like that; he stops staring and gets the glass from his hands touching their fingers together.

Jungkook then seats beside Jimin. They exchange a few words till there's an awkward silent moment. Jungkook was looking at his shoes, his hands placed at his sides, Jimin gazing at the same pair of hands and without thinking much further he grabs one of them, entwining theirs fingers but refusing to look at Jungkook's direction.

Jungkook gasped surprised at the touch, but soon got used to the warm feeling that emanated from the other's hand. Jimin caressed the top of Jungkook's hand with his thumb and slowly gathered some courage and approached him, Jungkook stood still.

Jimin nuzzled his nose on Jungkook's neck, exhaling, his hot breath on the taller's ear. Jungkook closed his eyes and relaxed his body, enjoying the shivers sent down his body. Jimin started kissing behinds his ear, and nipping at the lobe, the kisses went down Jungkook's neck when he tipped his head to the side giving the other more access to it.

Along with the kisses, Jimin's tongue dipped to lick a path of white creamy skin just below his jaw line, Jungkook purred tightening his hold on Jimin's hand. Jimin used his other hand to trace a line between Jungkook's temple and chin then turned his head to look straight at him.

Jungkook had his eyes closed and mouth slightly open breathing slowly, Jimin took a moment to admire the other perfect features before brushing his thumb across Jungkook's lower lip and diving in for a kiss.

The kiss was slow and careless at first, mouth to mouth, and then his tongue joined tasting chocolate cake and strawberry, meeting the other and dancing passionately. After some time the kiss became feral and sloppy. Jungkook moaned and Jimin grunted.

Jungkook's hand went to Jimin's nape bringing the other close. Jimin's hand went down to hold Jungkook's waist then slid inside his shirt caressing the burning skin behind the thin fabric.

They broke the kiss just to take to some air and soon started another. Jimin's hands found an erected nipple and pinched it making Jungkook gasp and Jimin grin Every time his hand touched the sensitive skin, Jungkook whined and move his body slightly away. Jimin noticed thinking that even though Jungkook seemed to like the caress he still found it odd and decided to make another move; placing his hands lower on Jungkook's knee and slowly moving up his inner thigh making Jungkook moan wantonly, a sign that it had worked.

He continued the movements up and down Jungkook's leg receiving successive sucks on his tongue, Jimin was getting pretty hard just with that little game of theirs, he couldn't believe how worked up the other could get him just with kisses.

"Jungkook ah…" He said after breaking the kiss, breathless, pressing their foreheads together. Jungkook now had both of his arms around Jimin's neck. "I want to look at you…" Jungkook opened his eyes and slowly backed away, his face was flushed, his lips glistening wet, he looked at Jimin who was smiling even with his eyes, Jungkook gulped.

"You look so beautiful, you know?" Jimin says, lust written all over his face now.

"Tha…thanks." Jungkook blushed looking away, biting on his lips.

Jimin then stood up leaving Jungkook clearly confused and already moving forward to follow the other.

"No, stay there." Jimin points to where he was previously sitting and moves to the other couch opposite to Jungkook.

He makes himself comfort and looks at Jungkook, licking his lower lip. "Take your shirt off." He commands

"What…?" Jungkook's eyes widens, clearly thinking where that simple action of removing his shirt might lead them.

"I want to see you…please." Jimin insists and Jungkook can smell the desire burning in the other's eyes.

'Now or never.' Jungkook ponders his options...


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook hesitates, he is a little embarrassed to take the next step, but the look on Jimin's eyes makes him tremble and he does want to please the other man. So he starts to take his shirt off, button by button, making it as sexy as possible. Jimin sighs when the fabric slides down Jungkook's shoulders. His pale and well built chest showing for just Jimin to see.

"Take the rest of too…" Jimin asks, starting to get restless.

This time Jungkook obliges without saying a word. He unzips his pants, gets up, and takes them really slowly, looking straight into Jimin's eyes, teasing sucks the breath in, finding it difficult to breathe and not to touch that gorgeous body stading in front of him, especially when the other with a swift motion got rid of his underwear.

Jimin groaned and almost lost control, but he had to stay cool, he had to keep playing.

"Jungkook ah… touch yourself for me." He whispers.

Jungkook nods, lying on the couch and spreading his legs so the other could see him quite well, all of him. He closes his eyes as one of his hands leaves its place at his side and slides down his chest, abdomen, a finger circling his navel to finally grab at his already erect member and work its way up and down, very slowly.

Jimin's breath became laborious, his hands sweaty and the obvious bulge on his pants grew bigger, twitching at the sexual sight. Jungkook continued stroking himself, moaning low like he didn't want anyone to hear. It was sexiest thing Jimin had ever seen, his self control was going down the drain, especially with that slow pace Jungkook was taking.

"Faster Jungkook, please." He said with gritted teeth already taking a hand to his pants to unbutton it. Jungkook then stopped all his motions, opening his eyes.

"Why do you keep telling me what to do like we were having online sex? Stop talking and do something!" Jungkook yelled between harsh breaths.

Jimin did just that, jumping off the couch and ravishing Jungkook, he kissed him with so much passion his lips almost bled. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin's neck and kissed back with as much intensity.

The shorther man started taking his clothes off still not breaking the kiss, Jungkook followed when he stoop up to get rid of his pants. Jimin's hands found its way to Jungkook's waist and pressed their bodies flushed against another.

Their erections brushed against each other, making both moan in pleasure. Jungkook broke the kiss and Jimin took the opportunity to kiss other places, he started with the neck, sucking on the skin, Jungkook responded with a high pitch moan.

Jimin moved his hands from Jungkook's waist to the others neglected member stroking it gently; Jungkook closed his eyes letting the wonderful feeling fill him in. His legs felt wobbly as he found support on Jimin's back, arms around him, hands thrown

at his shoulders.

Jimin placed his hands on Jungkook's back caressing down to the smooth skin of his ass and finally to the back of his thighs, making a small pressure on them hinting Jungkook to wrap them around his waist.

Jungkook did as he was instructed and causing Jimin to laid both of them on the fluffy carpet, hovering over Jungkook's tall body. He then continued whatever he was doing before, stroking Jungkook's cock till pre-cum was leaking and the other was a panting mess.

"Do you want to play with me now?" Jimin smirked, brushing one finger against Jungkook's slid, making his head spin and the leg that was wrapped around Jimin's waist to fall flat on the smooth surface bellow him.

"Jimin ah…" He whispered pulling Jimin down and looking straight into his eyes. "Please…ugh" He pleaded, his body trembling when the one finger played around his cock's head.

"What do you want to play, Jungkook ah?" Jimin remained calm even though his was having an almost bursting red erection twitching at each sound spoke out of the others luscious mouth. He sucked on Jungkook's lower lip, increasing the pace of his strokes.

"Ah…hummm…" Jungkook moaned digging crescents in Jimin's back.

"Tell me." Jimin kissed between a sharp jaw line and neck.

"I want… ah…" Jungkook wrapped his leg around Jimin's waist again. "To…to play…ah…." Jimin's fingers danced across Jungkook's inner thigh approaching the most needed place. "Play… fuck!" Jungkook contorted himself when one of Jimin's finger brushed pass his entrance. "Fuck me!"

"Oh, that sounds like a awesome game." Jimin is grinning like a maniac, retreats his finger and brings it to Jungkook's mouth. "Suck, make it wet." Jungkook does it, licking around the finger with much want, Jimin inserts another two in his mouth, the other sucks on them making sounds Jimin never expected to hear.

Jimin made quick work inserting one wet finger through Jungkook's passage, the other squirmed feeling a slight pain. "It's okay… try to calm down, you will like it." Jimin tries to comfort the other, but is at the same time too impatient and slides another fingers right in.

"Ahh…" Jungkook's scream gets caught on the others throat as he kisses him, caressing his cheek while moving his fingers in and out, quite easily with the time.

After preparing him, Jimin positions himself at Jungkook's entrance, giving the other a reassuring smile, before entering him. Jungkook's mouth opens like an o, but no sound comes out. His nails press harder into Jimin's back.

Jimin starts moving not being able to control the sudden urge to fuck Jungkook senseless. With each trust Jungkook starts to feel better and pleasure fills his body.

"Ah… ugh… Jimin ah." He moans at Jimin's ears as the other presses himself harder and faster against him.

"Jungkook ah… damn, so tight, ugh…" Jimin feels every muscle in his body trembling; his in heaven and Jungkook is God.

"Oh my…" Jungkook screams and tries to close the legs that are wrapped around Jimin when the other hits his most preasurable point precisely and continuously. They are sweating and panting so hard, but nothing really matters now as the bliss they're feeling makes their heart increase and it feels so damn good.

With one final thrust, they cum together, white flashes in their eyes and they scream each other's name. Jimin falls on top of Jungkook, spent. Jungkook's legs falling limp over the smooth carpet. They stay motionless for a moment just hearing their breaths calming.

"I never want to play any other game again." Jimin says resting his head on Jungkook's chest that moves when he laughs a delicious sound filling the room.

"And you're certainly better at this game, because at the other you just fail." Jimin points out earning a smack on the head.

"Shut up or it's game over for you." Jungkook complains, but can't help smiling as he feels Jimin's kisses on his lips, he knows their game addiction is far from ending now.


End file.
